Super Luigi Bros
by Luigifan1
Summary: After Bowser hears a legend that he can obtain a powerful mystic sphere by slaying the princess of Sarasaland, Bowser heads to the desert country and kidnaps Daisy with the intent of putting her to death. Obviously, Luigi is NOT going to let this happen!
1. Luigifan On The Case!

Super Luigi Bros.

By Luigifan1

Chapter 1

Luigifan on the Case!

Luigifan was relaxing at his home, with nothing extraordinary happening, when he heard somebody tapping on his window. Upon walking over to it, he saw, much to his surprise, that the Lakitu cameraman from Super Mario 64 was there. "Yo, Lakitu! What's happening?"

Lakitu asked, "You're the hero who stopped Bowser from baking Jumpy into a birthday cake while Mario was disabled, right?" Luigifan replied, "Yep, that was me. So, what is it you need help with?" "A horrible catastrophe, that's what! One that could wipe the Mario Bros. out in the blink of an eye!" Luigifan leapt back at Lakitu's reply. "Whoa! That's no good! What's the problem?"

..."Have you ever heard the legend of Sarasaland?"

"No, why?"

Lakitu pulled a note out of his cloud and explained, "Deep in the desert of Sarasaland, an ancient temple is hidden. Within that temple lies a mystical sphere of great power... the power to transport its bearer to another dimension containing the physical manifestations of lineage. The home of the family trees."

Luigifan was rather wide-eyed at this. "What? ...Family trees? What are you getting at?"

Lakitu ignored the question and continued, "Furthermore, the mystical sphere grants its bearer a magical axe, which can be used to chop down the family trees. And if a family tree is killed in this manner... the same fate will instantly befall everyone belonging to the bloodline it represents."

Luigifan again leapt back in shock. "Oh my god! That's horrible!"

Lakitu nodded. "Yes... but only the ruler of Sarasaland can enter the temple and claim the sphere. And... if one is not the ruler of Sarasaland... the only way to enter the temple is to kill or marry its current ruler and take the throne. Bowser has heard of this legend, and he has _no_ interest in marrying Daisy, so..."

Luigifan leapt back into the wall of his bedroom as realization dawned upon him. His younger brother splash18 started yelling at him for making a ruckus, but Luigifan paid no attention. "So, in other words..."

"Yes. Bowser wants to kill Daisy."

"**OH... MY... GOD!** Luigi is _not_ gonna be happy when he hears this!"

"Yes... I tried to alert the Mario Bros., but they weren't home. It appears that they are at a party at Princess Peach's castle, but I was rebuffed when I tried to get inside. And the place was overrun by Koopatrols shortly afterwards. Luigifan, you're our last hope!"

Luigifan nodded gravely. "In that case... let's head to Sarasaland at once! Dragonlite, I choose you!" Luigifan pulled out a Pokéball to reveal a Dragonite, and clambered onto its back. "Okay, Lakitu, lead the way. Bring us to Sarasaland, so I can stop the assassination!" Lakitu flew off, with Luigifan and Dragonlite following closely behind...


	2. Bowser's Scheme

Super Luigi Bros.

By Luigifan1

Chapter 2

Bowser's Scheme

Note: Luigifan is actually me. Yes, I self-inserted, cry me a river. I always do, and I'm far from a Mary-Sue.

As Luigifan neared Sarasaland, he noticed several tunnels beneath the castle. Upon landing and inspecting the network, the castle suddenly burst into flame! Luigifan jumped back, startled, just as Bowser himself crawled out of a tunnel, laughing triumphantly. "GWA HA HA HA HA! Oh, yeah! With the foundations of the castle burning from my fiery breath, it won't be long before the place collapses… and if Daisy isn't killed in the ensuing cave-in, she'll escape right into my clutches!" Luigifan readied his Fingergun, as Dragonlite struck a battle pose. "I don't think so, Bowser!", he shouted, firing missiles at the Koopa King. Unfortunately, they simply bounced off of his shell. "What's that clanging noise?", wondered the tyrant, just as Daisy ran screaming out of the crumbling castle. "AHA!"

With his Fingergun proving useless, Luigifan tried to use his Chain Link to pull Daisy away, but it was too late. Bowser captured her with a spectacular tackling dive, laughing in joy. "Gotcha!" Daisy tried to struggle, but Bowser's weight was too much to bear, and she passed out. "GWA HA HA! And now to finish you off…" Luigifan had had enough. He ran up to Bowser and stabbed him in the tail with his Chaos Sword, yelling, "Your infernal plot shall never succeed!" However, Bowser wasn't really hurt, and he quickly spun around and sent Luigifan flying. As Luigifan picked himself up, Bowser turned to face his enemy.

Bowser was absolutely _furious_, and quickly started yelling. "What the? Great, just great, I go to the trouble of distracting the Mario Bros., and _you_ have to show up. Wait a minute… who are you again?" Luigifan facepalmed, but then Bowser's face lit up in recognition. "Oh, yeah… _NOW_ I remember! You're that Luigifan punk who ruined my birthday party last year!" Luigifan nodded. "Yeah, that's me. You really think I'd go and let you bake an innocent Yoshi into your birthday cake? Fat chance!" Bowser snarled. "Tch. You got lucky that time. You should thank your lucky stars I have no interest in smiting _you_. Mario and Luigi are my _real_ targets… and once they're out of the way, Princess Peach will be all _**MINE!**_ GWA HA HA HA! Later, loser!" Bowser whistled, and Kammy Koopa arrived with his Koopa Clown Car. Bowser quickly hopped inside with Daisy in tow, and flew away. "Next stop, Bowser's Castle! Where Princess Daisy's life shall be lost, and the key to the demise of the Mario Bros. shall be secured by _me_! Bowser, King of the Koopas! GWA HA HA HA HA!" Luigifan leapt to his feet and ran to Dragonlite. "After him! For Luigi's sake, we _can't_ let Princess Daisy die!" The two of them took off in pursuit of the Koopa Clown Car, with Lakitu following closely behind.


	3. The Secret Tunnel

Super Luigi Bros.

By Luigifan1

Chapter 3

The Secret Tunnel

As Luigifan followed Bowser, he asked Lakitu a question. "By the way, where's Princess Peach?" Lakitu replied somberly, "In Bowser's Castle." As Luigifan stared at the cloud-riding Koopa, completely dumbstruck, Lakitu quickly added, "Oh, she hasn't been kidnapped. She actually went there of her own free will." Stunned, Luigifan asked the obvious question: "_Why?_" Lakitu replied, "Peach knows the legend, and as soon as she knew Bowser knew, she threw that party to try to notify the Mario Bros. However, when the Koopatrols arrived, she was forced to retreat and let the Mario Bros. clean out her castle. She learned that Bowser's castle was in Dry Dry Desert, so she headed over there to keep an eye on him. Luigifan, do you happen to have any communication devices?" "Yeah, why?" "Peach wants to be able to keep in touch with the Mario Bros. Please bring the communicator device to her, so that she will be able to alert them of the situation." "OK."

As Luigifan reached Bowser's Castle, he saw Bowser enter with a squirming Daisy, locking the door behind him. "Blast! We can't get in!" "Actually, we can. Peach and I know a secret passage." "All right, lead me there!" Lakitu hovered to a hole in the side of Bowser's Castle. Luigifan recalled Dragonlite and stepped inside.

"Wow. It's sure dark in here." Just then, Luigifan felt himself being rammed and knocked back. "Halt, who goes there?" Luigifan looked up to find a Koopatrol in front of him. "Hey, I thought this passageway was supposed to be secret!" Lakitu shrugged. "Well, it _was_ secret. Perhaps Bowser found it after all. He was bound to discover it sooner or later." "Well, that's just great.", Luigifan said, shooting the Koopatrol in the face and kicking the shell down the passage. "Perhaps Peach _has_ been kidnapped by now. We'd better hurry."

The walk down the passageway was long and uneventful, aside from a few pits that had to be jumped over (and a few that Luigifan had to climb out of, due to not seeing them and falling in,) and a few more run-ins with Bowser's soldiers. Eventually, Luigifan found Princess Peach in an observatory, looking into a room with a lava pit with a large pillar in the center. Daisy was standing on the pillar, apparently dodging something. Peach looked over to the doorway and gasped. Luigifan quickly sheathed his Chaos Sword. "It's okay, I'm a friend of Lakitu and the Mario Bros. You're Princess Peach, right?" "Yes… that's me. How did you know to find me here?"

Luigifan replied, "Lakitu asked me to come and give you this." He handed Peach a small radio. "Thanks. Bowser just got back a short while ago. He tried to toss Daisy into the lava, but she landed on that pillar. Bowser's now firing arrows at her from his compound bow." "…Bowser has a compound bow?" "Yes, he just got it recently. See, he's down there below us. But neither he nor Daisy can see us… Lakitu designed this passage well." Luigifan shrugged. "I dunno about that. There were a few Koopatrols in there." Peach laughed. "Yes, they know about it, but they can never reach this spying room. They always fall into the pits along the way." Luigifan groaned. "Yeah, I fell into a few of them myself. So, how do you know the legend of Sarasaland?" Peach quickly replied, "I was told about it by my chief diplomat, Cassandra Belnades. She's a close friend of mine, and a good source of information. She just recently returned from a trip from Sarasaland." Luigifan scratched his head. "Really? I was told by Lakitu." "Cassandra told Lakitu as well." "Oh."

Luigifan then walked up to the window. "See Bowser down there?", Peach asked. "Yeah, I see him…" Luigifan said with a scowl. "But it looks like I can't help her from up here!" Peach nodded. "Yeah… in order to get to Bowser, you'll need three magical swords, possessing the powers of ice, fire, and electricity, which are scattered around the Dry Dry Desert. They are known as the Winter, Magma, and Storm Swords, respectively, and only the one who has been tasked with defending the royal family of Sarasaland can wield them." "So, that means…" Peach nodded. "Yes. You'll need to find Luigi posthaste. Mario should also come to help, and bring anyone else who's willing!" Luigifan nodded in agreement. "I'll keep in touch to alert you if anything happens. Mario and Luigi are at my castle, so make sure to help them out." "Roger.", Luigifan said. "I'll leave for the castle posthaste." He dashed out through the secret passage, this time making sure to leap over the pits.

A few minutes later, Luigifan and Lakitu were out in the sunshine once again. "Okay, um… which way to Peach's Castle?" Lakitu pointed northwest, and Luigifan facepalmed. "Oh, yeah! Let's get going, already! Daisy's already in trouble, and we have no time to waste! Dragonlite, go!" Luigifan sent Dragonlite out once again, climbed onto its back, and raced off for Princess Peach's castle.


	4. Koopatrol Khaos

Super Luigi Bros.

By Luigifan1

Chapter 4

Koopatrol Khaos

Mario cursed in Italian as he leapt onto a table, dodging a diving Koopatrol. "This is _not_-a going as planned! I thought Peach was-a holding a party, but not only is she not here, but Bowser's troops have-a taken her castle! I just-a hope that she's all right!" The plumber watched as the soldier slid under the table and crashed into a wall, the spike on its helmet getting stuck in the plaster. "Mamamia, Peach isn't gonna be happy when she sees that!" He then heard his brother yelp in pain and whipped around. "Luigi, don't-a try to jump on the Koopatrols! Those-a spikes hurt-a big time!" Luigi growled and pulled out a Fire Flower. "Yeah, Bro, I think I've-a figured that out for myself.", the younger plumber grumbled as he rubbed the soles of his shoes. He activated the Fire Flower, and his shirt became white, while his overalls changed to a green hue. "Time for a change of-a tactics. Anyone up for roast Koopa?" With his battle cry done, Luigi hurled a batch of green fireballs at the Koopatrols… and accidentally set the wall on fire as the Koopatrols dove out of the way. "Oopsies.", Luigi winced as the results of his misfired attack began to fill the room with smoke. Mario groaned.

An orange vixen, apparently in her teens, darted into the room with a bucket of water, then yelped as a Koopatrol bowled her over and caused her to spill the contents. Mario scratched his noggin. "I dunno who you are, but you'd better get yourself to safety. I've-a got this covered… well, not yet. I'll-a be back in a few minutes!" The red-clothed plumber ran out of the castle, leaving Luigi and the vixen to face Bowser's elite troops alone. "Um… you wouldn't happen to be-a able to fight, would you?", Luigi nervously asked the vixen. "Yes, I'm more than capable. ...I was hoping to relax after returning from Sarasaland, but I guess there's no rest for a diplomat. By the way, I'm Cassandra Belnades. One of Peach's closest friends, and one of the Mushroom Kingdom's best diplomats. You must be Luigi, right? Peach speaks quite highly of your brother… not so much about you, but he wouldn't stand a chance against Bowser without you, from what I've heard." Luigi laughed giddily and turned away. The Koopatrols took this moment to charge. Cassandra yelled, "Look out!", but it was too late.

Mario re-entered the castle with a water-carrying mechanical backpack, which turned its nozzle to scan the scene. "…It appears that your brother is having a bit of trouble," the backpack said in a manner-of-fact, robotic tone, before adding, "I cannot determine any other reason that he would be hollering like a sick chimpanzee and holding his hands over his keister." Sure enough, Luigi soon darted past, his hands firmly clamped over his injured buttocks. Mario facepalmed. "Mamamia, I leave for just a minute and Luigi already manages to get himself hurt. Well, we'd a better put out this fire before the castle burns down." Mario ran to the fire, which hadn't spread much (to the hero's surprise,) and quickly put it out with a spray of water from F.L.U.D.D. Luigi looked at Mario, and quickly ran out of the castle. "Mamamia. Poor little guy must have taken quite a hit." 

"Yeah," replied the vixen, "one of those Koopatrols poked him right in the butt. If he'd been facing the other way, well… I don't even _want_ to mention what that horn would have pierced." Mario winced. "Needless to say, he was hopping all over the place for a while. He only just managed to calm down when you arrived." Mario looked at the soldiers, trying to set up a surprise attack, and quickly said, "Hey, whatever your name is, we'd-a better take care of these Koopatrols!" He struck a fighting stance, strapped on a Hammer Suit, and readied F.L.U.D.D. for a good old-fashioned hosedown. "Oh," said the vixen, "I introduced myself to your brother, but not to you. I'm Cassandra Belnades, one of Peach's best friends and one of the best diplomats in the Mushroom Kingdom. You… well, you're Mario, right?" Mario replied, "Yeah, that's-a me, but we don't have time for chit-chat!"

Just as the Koopatrols were about to charge, the doors were kicked open, and Luigi strode into the castle, with his Poltergust 3000 strapped over his back. "It's Luigi's-a time to shine! Take this, you twisted turtles!" Luigi turned on the vacuum and charged at the Koopatrols, sucking up various knickknacks. He then reversed the air flow to shoot them back out at the soldiers, like some sort of time sweeper, and knocking a few Koopatrols onto their backs. He then sucked a Koopatrol towards his vacuum, but it didn't fit in the nozzle, and simply was stuck in the air flow, curled into its shell. Luigi grinned, pointed the nozzle at another Koopatrol, and reversed the air flow. Mario's eyes bulged as he realized what was about to happen. "**MAMAMIA!**"

Luigifan had just disembarked from Dragonlite in front of Princess Peach's castle, when Toad came riding towards him on a green Yoshi. "Hey, Toad, Jumpy, what are you doing here?" "We came for Peach's party," replied the Yoshi called Jumpy, "but the princess isn't there, and the place is an absolute mess." Just then, the five new arrivals heard a sickening crash from within the castle. Luigifan prepped his Fingergun. "I guess the Mario Bros. are having a hard time. Let's go help them out… _**WHAUGH!**_"

No sooner had Luigifan opened the door, when a Koopatrol shell came careening into his ankles, knocking the youngster head over heels. Jumpy ran up and asked, "Are you okay?", to which Luigifan replied, "Agh… I think that knocked my ankles out." "Hold still," said Jumpy, and then placed his hands on Luigifan's throbbing feet. A wave of blue energy flowed from the dinosaur to the human, before making a symphonious ring as his dislocated ankles were placed back in their proper locations. Luigifan rose to his feet. "Thanks, Jumpy. Now what in tarnation is going on in there…" Luigifan walked into the castle, and quickly wished that he didn't.

A Koopatrol shell came flying at Luigifan's face, and the startled boy quickly ducked. Lakitu, who was right behind Luigifan, wasn't quite that quick, and was promptly smacked off of its cloud. "You all right, Lakitu?", Luigifan asked, picking up the little turtle and placing it onto its cloud. "Owww… that was _harsh_.", Lakitu replied, its cloud reflecting its owner's dizziness. "Now, where are these shells coming from… **LUIGI!**"

Luigi quickly turned to face his #1 fan, with another hapless Koopatrol attached to his Poltergust. "Oh, hi, Luigifan. What are you-a doing here?" "Luigi… why is Mario clinging to the chandelier?" "He is?" Luigifan facepalmed. Just then, an orange vixen (yes, Cassandra,) peered down from the upper hall and shouted, "Hey, Luigi! Are you finished tossing those shells around yet?" "Uh… no." Luigi quickly fired the last Koopatrol past Luigifan. "_Now_ I'm finished." A second later, everyone heard a yelp of pain as Toad was bowled over. Luigi, feeling rather embarrassed, nervously uttered an "Oops. Did I hit someone?" "I'll say you did!", the irate mushroom yelled, before charging full throttle at the green plumber." "Oh, hi, Toad- _OW!_ Hey, what's the big idea- **YIPE!**" Sweatdropping ensued as the little mushroom chased Luigi around the hall, trying to bash him with his mushroom hat. "I'll show you to fire shells at innocent targets! Hi-yah! Yah! Raaah!" "MARIO! **HELP MEEEE!**" Mario jumped down from the chandelier in Toad's path, saying, "I know you must be upset, but could you-a _please_ stop beating up my little brother?" Toad trembled in fury for a moment before taking a deep breath and saying, "Oh, all right." The Mario Bros. then turned to Luigifan and, in unison, asked him, "It's-a nice to see you and all, but why have you come here?"

Luigifan described to the group his whole journey thus far, up to the point where he had met Princess Peach in the secret room of Bowser's Castle. Luigi was staring increasingly wide-eyed throughout the story. "And, so, yeah. That's why I'm here. To prevent Bowser from killing Daisy, taking the mystical sphere, and using it to strike you two dead." Mario stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. I'm glad that Peach is okay, but this sounds like a big problem. Luigi, what do you say?" Luigi said nothing. "Luigi?" The green plumber still sat there, in stunned silence. "Luigi?" Luigi finally leapt to his feet, screaming in rage. "Why that no-good Koopa… how dare he try to-a slay my girlfriend like-a that? I _can't_-a let it end like this! Come on, Mario! Toad, Jumpy, Luigifan, you're coming too! We've a got to stop Bowser, before he closes the way!" Luigifan listened introspectively, before saying, "Yeah, but we'll need the elemental swords first. Anyone know where to find them?" Cassandra nodded. "Yep. I stumbled across all three of them while making my way to Peach's castle, but I couldn't claim any of them. But, if the legends are true… Luigi is the rightful owner of the Winter, Magma, and Storm Swords. In any case, if Bowser's already got Daisy, we have no time to waste! Let's head out to the Dry Dry Desert posthaste!" The group of heroes clapped hands, then ran out the door to embark on their grand adventure.


	5. State of DeNile

Super Luigi Bros.

By Luigifan1

Chapter 5

State of De-Nile

Our ragtag band of heroes disembarked from the train at Mount Rugged, and started making their way across the mountain to Dry Dry Desert. Mario had already gone through this mountain before, so he led the way. As they plodded on, Luigi had to ask an obvious question; "Why would Bowser rebuild his castle in the middle of a desert?" The equally-obvious reply came from Lakitu: "So that you guys would get lost looking for it." Just then, the group heard Mario cry out, "Mamamia! This was _not_-a here before!" The group turned towards the plumber, and saw that the path ahead was blocked off by boulders. The only way onwards… was through a flooded canyon. Irked by this new obstacle, Luigifan quickly said, "We're gonna need a bigger boat." Luigi simply moaned. "We don't even _have_ a boat… Now we're gonna have to go back to Toad Town and buy one."

About half an hour later, the group returned to the same spot, now armed with an inflatable raft. Luigifan nervously asked, "Are you guys sure this is a good idea? We don't have any idea what we're going to find further down this river." "Maybe so," Cassandra said, "but it's a lot smarter than trying to lug a kayak around this mountain." "But, if we bump into a sharp rock, the raft will pop and we'll all drown!" Luigi moaned in anguish. Toad was noticeably more optimistic. "Relax, guys. We're at a checkpoint, and Mario brought some 1-Up Mushrooms along. If we run out, we'll simply head back to town to get more." Luigifan shuddered. "I'm a bit of a picky eater, guys… and God only knows how long those things have been in Mario's cupboard." Toad rolled his eyes. "1-Up Mushrooms don't go rotten, Luigifan." "How do you know that?" "Uhhh… good question." Luigifan moaned and rubbed his stomach, apparently anticipating a bad stomachache. "Come on, guys!", Mario called, "we still have to rescue Daisy!" Luigi bolted upright. "Of course! We can't sit around arguing about safety! Come on!" "I've finished blowing up the raft," Jumpy announced, "so let's get going already!" He shoved the raft into the river and held on to it. Luigifan groaned. "Somehow I already know that I'm gonna regret this…" With a nervous sigh, Luigifan and the others hopped aboard, after which Jumpy leapt in the boat himself and shoved off.

Just one minute later, our heroes found themselves back where they started, minus a few 1-Up Mushrooms. "That was an absolute stroke of _idioticy!_", Luigifan raved. "We get a raft to float down this bloody river, and we don't bring any paddles! And then we just slam into a rock and pop the raft!" Toad laughed nervously. "Well, at least being at a checkpoint ensured that the raft came back…" Luigifan sighed. "Yeah, thank God for videogame physics and regenerating objects. Anyways, let's get those paddles and head back to this blasted river."

A few minutes later, our heroes were braving the river again, this time equipped with paddles for everyone (except for Lakitu, who was already scouting out the desert.) Luigifan continued to complain throughout the trip. "Man, I'd have suggested just having Dragonlite and Charizard carry us over this river, if not for the fact that they wouldn't be able to carry us all…" Mario winced, waiting for the fat joke, but it thankfully never came. Instead, Luigifan asked, "Where are some Cape Feathers when you need them, huh?" Mario shrugged. Luigi, however, was getting frustrated. "Hey, Luigifan, stop whining and help us navigate around these rocks!" "Right!", Luigifan said, snapping to his senses and grabbing his paddle.

After a few more harrowing passes (and a few retries,) the group finally passed through the raised pillars indicating that they had reached another checkpoint. "Thank God we're finally out of those rocky rapids!", Luigifan said. Toad then shouted, "Hey, it's Lakitu… wait… is that one hostile? …Oh my God! Incoming!" As the group looked around in confusion, a Spiny landed on the raft. A description of what happened next would probably be redundant, so let it suffice to say that our heroes were forced to return to the checkpoint.

Once again, Luigifan mumbled as the group passed through familiar territory. "Blasted Lakitus and their blasted Spinies…" "Yeah, I know," Mario said, "they're a pain in the neck. We'd better keep a better eye out for those Lakitus next time." "Yeah, but how to dodge those Spinies?" "Maybe we should knock them away with FLUDD…" Luigi held up his Poltergust 3000. Mario narrowed his eyes. "Luigi, I'm not sure if that thing still works…" As he said this, another Spiny landed on the raft.

The next time around, Luigi made sure to demonstrate that his Poltergust 3000 _was_ in good working order by sucking up the Spinies dropped at the raft and firing them back. Just then the friendly Lakitu returned with a batch of Spinies of his own. "Hey, guys, I'll hold off the hostiles- hey, what are you doing with that egg – AHH!" Lakitu barely dodged an egg thrown by Jumpy, as the dinosaur continued eating Spinies to defend the boat. Just then, a Cheep-Cheep leapt at the raft. "What the heck?", Luigifan announced, just as the group learned firsthand that Cheep-Cheeps actually have pretty sharp fins.

Another life later, the group was back in the same place, slapping Cheep-Cheeps with their paddles and swatting Spinies. Luigifan was getting _very_ annoyed by the hazardous river, and he didn't hesitate to let the group know it. "Man, this is even more annoying than all those rocks!" Toad then pointed ahead, his face beaming. "Hey, guys, the end of the canyon is up ahead!" Luigifan pumped his fist. "**GREAT!** _Finally_, we're done with this dang river!" "Don't-a celebrate just yet!", Luigi warned, as he smacked a Spiny away with his paddle. "Why not?", asked Luigifan, just as the raft began to deflate. "Crap! The raft's done for!" "**SWIM FOR IT!**", Toad shouted, and the group bailed out and swam to the nearest riverbank. The raft deflated and sank to the bottom of the river, leaving our wet heroes standing on the riverbank, gasping, sputtering, and checking their supply of 1-Up Mushrooms. Luigifan shook himself dry, and finally making a positive comment, he said, "Actually, those 1-Up Mushrooms don't taste half bad." Toad didn't seem to notice. "Hey, guys!", he said, "check out the blue temple!" The group turned to notice a small temple not far away in the distance, glimmering a brilliant blue color, as though it was made of ice. Cassandra was the first to speak. "That… is the location of the Winter Sword." "Okay, then," said Luigi, "let's-a go!" Everyone nodded, and ran off towards the temple, wondering what challenges they would face inside.


	6. Temple of the Winter Sword

Super Luigi Bros.

By Luigifan1

Chapter 6

Temple of the Winter Sword

"Brrrr." Luigi shivered as he walked inside the temple. "It-a sure is c-c-c-cold in here!" "What else would you expect?" asked Cassandra. "A sauna? For crying out loud… this _is_ the temple of the Winter Sword." "I-i-i-a k-k-k-know that!" Luigi complained, "but w-w-why d-d-d-does it-a h-h-have to be so cold-a?" "Mamamia!" Mario whimpered, "Snowman's Land was a beach compared to this-a place!" "Babies…" muttered Cassandra. "Hey, what do you know about this? You have fur!" was the reply from Luigifan. He continued, "All we have is overalls and a casual outfit! I expected a sweltering desert, not an Arctic crypt!" Cassandra looked offended by this statement. "Hey, I don't like cold weather either, but as a diplomat, I've often found that I just have to grin and bear it." "Yeah, w-w-w-well, we're _a-a-a-adventurers!_" said Mario. "And neither me nor my brother have been-a _anywhere __**near**_ as cold as _this_ place! Right, Luigi?" "R-r-r-right…" was the softly moaning reply. Cassandra sighed and frowned at them. "You guys are such _wusses_… if my parents and siblings saw you now, they'd-" She suddenly stopped, a look of deep sorrow on her face. "Luigi… you're truly lucky to have your brother with you. Never forget that." 

"Bu-but what about you?" asked Luigi. "You mentioned that you have siblings…" Cassandra sighed. "I _did_… seven younger siblings, to be exact. But about a year ago, a massive band of coyotes ambushed my family and killed my parents. I haven't seen, heard from, or otherwise heard of my siblings in any manner since the attack… and, as far as I know, they're probably dead. I nearly got myself killed protecting Annie, and she died anyway…" She sighed again. "I wasn't even able to protect the ones I cared about most… I'm a failure as an older sister… and my home has fallen into ruin. If I hadn't stumbled upon the Mushroom Kingdom, and Peach hadn't invited me to live with her, I don't know where I'd be right now. But I probably wouldn't be alive." She looked up at the Mario Bros., a look of determination on her face. "If Bowser succeeds in this scheme, he'll be able to kill anybody, anytime, whenever he wants to. You two will be erased immediately, and then_nobody_ will be able to stop him from doing **whatever the hell he pleases** with Princess Peach. I can't let that happen… not to my best friend… not to anybody. That's why I'm here. That's why all of us are here. Our primary reason is to claim the legendary swords and rescue Daisy, that much is true… but in a way, we're also saving Princess Peach. Again. We're fighting to ensure that Mario and Luigi will always be there to protect her, and to keep her out of Bowser's wicked claws!" Mario gulped and nodded as Cassandra continued speaking. "Luigi, you're the only one who can obtain the Winter Sword, so keep your chin up! Without the Winter Sword, Storm Sword, and Magma Sword, you'll never be able to challenge Bowser and rescue Daisy! Only you, the legendary defender of Sarasaland, can take the blades of the elements and stop Bowser from killing Daisy and taking the mystical sphere!"

Luigi, Mario, Luigifan, Toad, Jumpy, and Lakitu could only stare at Cassandra in shock. Luigi was trembling in his boots, both in astonishment and from the cold, but he managed to stammer out, "I-i-I'm-a not s-so s-s-s-sure about this… b-b-but if it's-a for D-D-Daisy's sake, t-t-t-then I'll-a do it!" Drawing himself to his full height, Luigi descended into the lower chamber of the temple, followed by his brother and friends.

When the group reached the bottom, they saw the Winter Sword right in front of them, at the other end of a large room. "That's the Winter Sword!", Cassandra cried out. "Hurry up and nab it!" Luigi nodded, and dashed towards the sword, but he wasn't able to progress within fifty feet of the pedestal before a horde of large, icy blue Goombas leapt out of nowhere and blocked his path. "You… so you're finally here… Luigi!" barked the leader of the Goombas. "O-oh yeah? Who the heck are you?", asked Luigi, his voice trembling slightly. "We are the Winter Goombas", barked the Goomba leader, "and we are here on Bowser's orders to prevent you from claiming the Winter Sword! Now, prepare to meet your frosty grave!"

"Hold it-a right there, pal!", Mario cried out. "You're-a not getting past me!" He ran up to the Goombas and stomped on one of them, only to be frozen solid for his efforts. "Foolish plumber!", chortled the lead Goomba, with all of the others laughing in unison. "You can't defeat us by stomping on our heads! We are one with the ice! We'll just freeze you solid! In fact… I think I'll do that now!" The big Goomba grinned. "Get Luigi! Make sure to put him on ice –_permanently_!" The Goombas obediently charged straight at Luigi, who screamed like a terrified rabbit and ran away. The Goomba continued to laugh to himself as Luigi darted away. "_Nobody_ will interfere with King Bowser's plans! The Mario Bros. shall perish, and the Mushroom Kingdom will fall under the rule of the Turtle Tribe! Heh hoo harf hack!"

Luigifan frowned. "I know that laugh… I've heard it before." Jumpy seemed to be too busy shivering to notice. "Ooooh, if only Mom and Dad were here…" Toad also was crying in fright. "Mario! Noooo! Aw, man, I _really_ don't want to become a frozen fungus!" Cassandra glared at the mushroom and dinosaur. "Stop being such babies! Sitting around and crying won't help anybody – I had to learn that the hard way!" She then looked around the room. "Geez, there's _got_ to be some way that we can beat them…" As her eyes turned to the top of the room, she gasped with delight. "A ? Block! I'll bet that there's a Fire Flower in there!" Luigifan turned to Luigi, who was running around the room trying to dodge the Goombas. "Did you hear that, Luigi? Get to the top of the room and hit that ? Block!"

Luigi looked up, nodded, and crouched to build up power. The Goombas chuckled and moved to surround Luigi, but he didn't seem to notice. "Well, well, well, it looks like you've finally realized that you've got no choice but to curl up into a ball and cry over your impending doom. I would have expected no more from the lesser of the Mario Bros." The head Goomba laughed again, although this time there was a hint of aged breathlessness in the laugh. "Heh hack hoo harf!" Luigifan grimaced. "I _know_ I know that voice!", he said, "But, I can't put my finger on just _who_ it is!" He frowned, scratching his head and thinking of all the villains he knew in the Mushroom Kingdom. "Evil Puffer? No, she sounds a heck of a lot more avian… and creepy."

As the Goombas closed in for the kill, Luigi suddenly looked up, a spark of blue in his eyes. "Who-a said I was-a cowering in fear, ya silly mushroom-heads? Feast your eyes on **THIS!**" With a single mighty leap, Luigi vaulted all the way to the top of the room, clambering onto the ? Block and giving it a swift Ground Pound. A Fire Flower fell to the ground, and Luigi quickly dove after it as the Goombas' eyes grew wide with horror. Luigi caught the plant and performed a graceful front-flip to land on his feet, his body glowing a bright green as he transformed into Fire Luigi. "Bingo! Now get a load of **this!**" Chuckling at his comeback, Luigi flung a salvo of fireballs all over the room, melting the frigid Goombas with ease. Sensing defeat, the leader tried to flee, but was swiftly pelted in the rump with a flurry of flames. With a violent shudder, the great Goomba collapsed as its body melted… and reformed in the shape of Kammy Koopa!

"**AHA!** It was you all along!", Luigifan shouted to the heavens. Luigi sauntered past the fallen hag and thawed out his brother with a few fireballs. Mario shivered as the ice encasing his body melted away. "Thanks for that, Weege. I thought I was-a done for!" "Heh, it was no problem.", Luigi said as he adjusted his hat bashfully. Kammy picked herself up with a grunt and climbed onto her broomstick. "You may have bested me here, Luigi, but the next two swords won't be_nearly_ as easy! When we meet again, _you'll_ be the one who gets roasted! Heh hoo hack ha HORF!" Coughing as though she was about to hack up a lung, Kammy hastily retreated to preserve her remaining dignity.

With the obstacles gone, Luigi sauntered up to the pedestal containing the Winter Sword. "Now," said Cassandra, "you, and only you, should be able to pull that sword out of the stone." Luigifan chuckled at this statement. "Who do you think you're talking to, Arthur? Next thing we know, Luigi will be pronounced King of England!" Luigifan continued snickering at his own joke, while everyone else stared at him in confusion. After a few bizarre minutes, Luigifan finally got the hint and stopped laughing. "Sorry… I just noticed a bit of a parallel between this and Camelot." More puzzled looks were directed at Luigifan, who laughed nervously. "Anyways… oh, just pull that sword out of its stone!" Luigi took the blade by the hilt, and yanked upwards. To his surprise, it slid out easily… so easily, in fact, that he promptly fell over backwards, flinging the sword into the air! Everyone screamed and ran away as fast as they could in order to avoid being impaled. The sword landed with a dull thud on the floor, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Mario walked over to the sword, saying, "I'll-a get it." However, no sooner did he touch the hilt that a frigid current raced up his arm, causing Mario to fall over screaming in pain and massage his frozen appendage. "Mamamia, my arm's-a gone completely numb!" Cassandra laughed nervously. "I think Luigi's the only one who'll be allowed to handle it. It's his sword, after all." Luigi gaped. "M-mine?" Cassandra nodded. "You were able to pull it out of that pedestal easily. I actually tried it before, and I spent all day yanking at the thing, but it wouldn't budge."

"Wait, you were here before?" Toad gasped in shock. "Why didn't you tell us about the Goombas, then?" Cassandra closed her eyes and tilted her head, as if she was thinking, and said, "They weren't here before. I guess Kammy Koopa must have brought a bunch of Goombas here and used her magic to power them up. Anyways, Luigi, take the Winter Sword. It's chosen you to be its wielder." Luigi nervously approached the sword, and cautiously tapped the hilt. When he didn't get blasted by a stream of ice, he boldened a little and slowly grabbed the hilt. It felt surprisingly comfortable in his hand. "Hey… I think I can-a actually use this thing… if I knew how to use a sword, that is." Mario looked at Luigi, his arm starting to regain feeling. "Don't-a you remember those beam swords from the Smash Bros. tournament? I think you'd wield that in pretty much the same way." Luigi took a few practice swings, and much to his surprise, the Winter Sword was quite responsive. It didn't take long for him to pick up the basics of swordsmanship. "Heh heh heh… hey, this is pretty simple! Now, where do I store this…" Jumpy pointed to the pedestal. "Uh, I think that appeared when you picked up the sword." As Luigi turned, he noticed a glowing blue scabbard by the hole where he drew the Winter Sword from. Picking it up, he noticed that it felt cool, but not frigid. Sliding the Winter Sword into the sheath, he found that it was a perfect fit. "Ho ho! Perfect! Well, then…" He turned to Cassandra. "Where do we go from here? You-a said there were two more, right?" Cassandra nodded. "Yep. Thankfully, they're both somewhere in this desert… but we'd better get to them before Kammy Koopa can set up any more traps! Come on!" With Cassandra leading the way, our band of heroes left the temple with one sword claimed and two more to find.


End file.
